worst_stuff_everfandomcom-20200215-history
Worst Ps3 Games Ever!
Worst Ps3 Games Ever! This is a top 10 list of the most disappointing games to be launched on the Ps3. #'Dead Island: Riptide - '''The first Dead Island seemed to be largely hit or miss with its gaming audience: either you loved the addictive quest-based gameplay and melee-heavy combat, or you wondered what the hell happened to the game that was first shown in that amazing debut trailer. I was among the crowd that happened to enjoy Dead Island, but its eventual sequel Dead Island: Riptide (or more accurately, Dead Island 1.5) turned out to be a clear-cut rehash of the first game, with less gameplay, significantly smaller environments, identical textures, and virtually nothing new or exciting that could constitute even making Riptide in the first place. Maybe the upcoming Dead Island Online will change this? Doubtful, I know. #'Lost Planet 2 - 'What happens when you take a game that is universally known for its harshly frozen environments, its epic battles with enormous snow beasts, and the constant need to harness their warm, gooey centers so your own temperature doesn’t drop, and you replace all that snow and the ice with a tropical setting and minimal environmental dangers? Well, I guess you get Lost Planet 2, a sheer wrong turn in an otherwise pretty decent action franchise. But if Devil May Cry 2 is anything to go by, Capcom may tend to have a sophomore slump with most of its series, but this week’s Lost Planet 3 is already shaping up to take the series back to its roots under new development, with an actual storyline again, and the return of (gasp) snow-based environments! Who would have thought? #'Diablo III - 'There are very few games out there that have been so universally anticipated as Diablo III, the sequel to 2000’s faraway Diablo II. It’s a shame, then, that a lot of the reviews for such a highly expected title were a little too mixed it seems. I think a lot of the early criticism of the game was initially the brunt of Blizzard’s decision to include a strict digital rights management system that all but removed any plans for an offline single-player experience. But even so, it won’t be hard to find some gamers who will tell you that the long-awaited third installment in the popular action-RPG lacked a certain OOMPH that made the first two games so can’t-stop-playing-until-my-eyes-bleed addictively fun. #'Turning Point: Fall of Liberty - 'This is another one of those games that you probably won’t remember: mostly because it came out so many years ago, and once it did come out, its universally awful reception made it highly unlikely that you went out that day and decided to pick up a copy. But the initial concept of Turning Point: Fall of Liberty was actually pretty cool: it was a first-person shooter set in an alternate universe where Winston Churchill died from being hit by a taxi, and events spiral afterwards until the Third Reich took over England and spread the German forces throughout the rest of the world. So basically, Nazis everywhere. However, the game’s interesting premise ultimately couldn’t save its gameplay from playing out like a buggy and linear-as-hell PS2 game. I wonder what it would be like in an alternate universe where Turning Point: Fall of Liberty was actually an amazing game? #'Fable III - 'This is another one of those games that you probably won’t remember: mostly because it came out so many years ago, and once it did come out, its universally awful reception made it highly unlikely that you went out that day and decided to pick up a copy. But the initial concept of Turning Point: Fall of Liberty was actually pretty cool: it was a first-person shooter set in an alternate universe where Winston Churchill died from being hit by a taxi, and events spiral afterwards until the Third Reich took over England and spread the German forces throughout the rest of the world. So basically, Nazis everywhere. However, the game’s interesting premise ultimately couldn’t save its gameplay from playing out like a buggy and linear-as-hell PS2 game. I wonder what it would be like in an alternate universe where Turning Point: Fall of Liberty was actually an amazing game? #'Rage - 'Rage was id Software’s take on a Fallout 3 or Borderlands experience, but with the gritty and visceral shooting gameplay that players would expect to find in games like Doom and Quake. And while the idea sounded great on paper, something was just inevitably lost in the translation, as the final product turned out to be just as open and bland as the desert settings that players would be driving and shooting through in the game. But despite the poor story and direction of the game, there’s no denying that Rage still had some pretty impressive visuals and gunplay elements to it in places. (It’s also the first game of two on our list to be featured in a scene on Breaking Bad. Is Vince Gilligan trying to tell us something here? Hmm.) #'Haze - 'Ah, Haze. What can I really say about it? Actually, that’s a pretty literal question, because I can’t for the life of me remember many details about what was supposed to be the next Halo or Gears of War for PlayStation owners. Well, I take that back: I do remember the creepy cover art with that unnerving yellow eye staring back at me through the cracks in a soldier’s helmet. Haze had a considerable amount of hype going into the game’s launch, with many people deeming it to be a “Halo killer.” But then a funny thing happened: people actually played the game, and quickly realized that the lackluster level designs, the piss-poor A.I., and the abundance of glitches made “the next great PlayStation-exclusive franchise” nothing more than a poor man’s Killzone. #'Brutal Legend - 'A Jack Black-fronted game about Heavy Metal that’s set in the old ages: what could possibly go wrong! Considering that most people probably went into the Double Fine and Tim Schafer-directed Brutal Legend expecting another experience akin to Psychonauts or Grim Fandango, it came as a bit of an unexpected disappointment when people learned that Brutal Legends was actually a real-time strategy game, and an incredibly average one at that. But the good news is that Brutal Legend was most likely just a bump in an otherwise smooth and freshly paved road, with other such following titles like Costume Quest and Stacking capturing that same Tim Schafer inventiveness, but coupling it with unique and whimsical gameplay that forms the perfect recipe for “indie cult classic.” #'Kane and Lynch : Dead Men - 'I consider myself one of the very few people who actually enjoyed Kane & Lynch: Dead Men when I played it for the first time on PC last summer. However, for the legions of IO Interactive fans who were expecting another mind-blowing franchise like Hitman when the game was first released on consoles in 2007, I can understand their disappointment, as Kane & Lynch proved to be a textbook definition of a generic third-person shooter, with a short single-player campaign and a complete lack of personality. There was also the big controversy where GameSpot editor Jeff Gerstmann was rumored to have been fired for giving Kane & Lynch a 6/10 review after Eidos Interactive had invested in heavy ad revenue with the editorial site, which certainly didn’t help the game’s public image all too much, either. #'Aliens : Colonel Marines - '''In 10 years from now, our children will be reading all sorts of articles that list Aliens: Colonial Marines as one of the worst games of all time. But before it became one of the worst games of all time, it was first one of the biggest gaming disappointments in 2013: not only because it was a big slap in the face to fans of the Aliens franchise, but also because it was made by beloved developer Gearbox of Borderlands fame. The game was so shockingly bad that Gearbox even issued an apology to gamers for the shoddy release, and attempted to make nice through a series of patches that tried to address some of the more technical hiccups throughout the experience. The game also earned an impressively low 2.1 from me, if you need any more convincing about its deserving spot on this list.